Strawberry Quiche
by Jenvaati
Summary: Kisshu really loves Ichigo, but in this story, he'll keep his head. Kisshu will finally get what he wants and help his people...but most importantly, he'll have his precious toy...
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Quiche

Hello everyone! I just finished watching the whole series, and I am so glad that Kisshu isn't dead and he's not unhappy either. So what's the point of my story? To make him happier, and to give him everything he wants! He was so very gentle to Ichigo in episode 45…yet she refused him…In that very same episode, the anime blew him out of proportion and gave him the weirdest smile while he tried to kill the idiotic Blue Knight! They completely humiliated him…I'll give him his valor back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own my dumb fantasies…

When this story is taking place: Let's see…How about…before Kisshu lost his sense of humor and always laughed his contagious, "Ahahahaha!". It will start before the Blue Knight ever came!

Chapter One: A-Aoyama-kun!

"Aah!" Ichigo shrieked. She had a deep blush on her face. She had just had a dream about-guess who- Aoyama Masaya. The dream was fading fast, and Ichigo desperately wanted to remember everything.

-------------Division Nya! (From now on, 'Division Nyas' represent scene changing! You'll see them a lot during this fic!--------------------

Start Dream—

Aoyama and Ichigo were running towards eachother on a beach during a sunset. Ichigo ran straight into his arms, and they fell into a kiss.

"Aoyama-kun, I…I…" Ichigo was blushing tremendously.

"I know, Ichigo…I love you too."

Just then, the dream switched scenes.

"Do you, Momomiyo Ichigo, take Aoyama Masaya as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked a priest.

"I do, nya!" shreiked Ichigo.

Then Aoyama and Ichigo kissed.

--End Dream

--------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------

"Aah…if only that dream was for real!" Ichigo stretched and looked at her alarm clock.

"Aahhhh!" this time, she screamed for real. "I'm late! Really late! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Ichigo raced out of her house in record time.

-------------------------Division Nya! Let's skip those boring classes, nya!---------------

"Today is such a beautiful day…" Ichigo said. Those were the magic words for a new chimera animal to appear. It appeared right in front of her, too!

"Yo! Good morning, kitten!" Kisshu appeared too, licking an ice-cream cone.

"It's…not…morning…Kisshu…" said Ichigo, in a strained voice.

"Really? It looks like you just woke up!" Kisshu dissapeared for a minute.

"What? Why did he leave?"

Just then, the chimera animal growled.

"Oh, right…Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphos-is!"

------------------------Division Nya!-------------------------

"Hurry, I need another ice-cream! I don't have much time!" yelled Kisshu.

-----------------------------Division Nya!-----------------------

"…serve the Earth! Nya!" Ichigo completed her motto and stared at the chimera animal. It was an oversized pigeon, except that it had extremely big eyes and yet extremely small feet. It seemed like the smallest push could topple it over.

"You're so cute…It's a shame to fight you…" Ichigo whispered. It was quite the ugly creature, however.

The giant pigeon tried to peck at Ichigo but missed entirely.

Ichigo ran up to its legs and struck it with her 'Strawberry bell'. It fell with a huge crash on two unfortunate cars.

"Mew Ichigo!" cried Mint.

"Mew Ichigo!" cried Lettuce.

"Mew Ichigo!" said Zakuro.

"Mew Ichigo na no da!" cried Pudding.

Each of the mews were running towards Ichigo.

"Everyone!" yelled Ichigo. It's okay, I can handle it!"

------------------------Division Nya!-------------------------------

"Actually, I'd like a sundae too." stated Kisshu.

"Right away, sir!" the ice-cream cashier thought she was hallucinating. What strange ears, and strange clothes!

-------------------------Division Nya!---------------------------

"Ribbon…strawberry check!" (Author's note: Yes, we're back to 'check'. I liked it when it was check!)

"I'm back kitten!" Kisshu looked around. "Eh? Where's the chimera animal?"

"Pudding ate it, na no da!" lied Pudding.

"I didn't know they were edible…" muttered Kisshu, while holding his two ice-cream cones and one sundae.

"I'm leaving. I have better things to do…" Mew Mint detransformed and walked away. Mew Zakuro followed suit.

"It was delicious, na no da! It tasted exactly like roasted chicken, na no da!" Pudding was clearly enjoying herself.

"It was a pigeon! How do you eat pigeons in the first place?" asked Ichigo, completely forgetting that she fought the Oversized Pigeon and that Pudding didn't eat it.

"I like scary food, na no da!"

Kisshu licked the ice-cream again before saying, "How did you eat it? Did you eat the bones too?"

"No, na no da! Pudding buried the bones!"

"That was fast work, Pudding!" said Ichigo, amazed.

"Pudding is amazing, na no da." Pudding nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'm busy now. I'll bother you later! But first, honey…" Kisshu flew towards Ichigo and gave her a quick kiss. Then she teleported away. Ichigo blushed. Then she shook her head and de-transformed. _How am I supposed to face Aoyama-kun? This is my second kiss with Kisshu-kun! Huh? Kisshu-kun?_ Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped up. She shrieked.

"Pudding has to go pick up her sister, na no da! Take care, Onee-chan, na no da!" said Pudding. She waved and ran towards her sister's school.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I didn't get many reviews and that I have to write an essay for English but…well, here's the next chapter! I just finished writing it! It's mostly about Pudding, but that was an accident! She's just so easy to write about, na no da! I dare you to speak like Pudding the whole day tomorrow, na no da! It is so addictive! Next chapter will be more about Kisshu and Ichigo, I already have it thought out!

Disclaimer: Now I get to say that I don't own Pudding! Or the phrase na no da!

Replies to Reviews:

Mew Fire: Aah! I got threatened so fast! Is this soon enough? I hope so!

Lynyrd Lionheart: Pudding is just great like that, na no da! Oh no, it's getting to me, na no da! Actually, I forgot that she didn't eat it too, so then when I remembered I was like, let's just go with that…Seriously, how would you eat pigeons? They're evil, they have red eyes…

Yay! Story time, story time!

Chapter Two: More Aliens

"Kisshu…"

There was no response.

"Kisshu…"

there was still no response.

"Kisshu!"

"Y-yes, Deep Blue-sama?" asked Kisshu, while he was bowing to Deep Blue.

"Put down that infuriating ice-cream cone! I have something important to tell you."

Kisshu looked at his ice-cream cone sadly and hid it behind his back. If Deep Blue made him get rid of it, he had some stocked up elsewhere in the alter dimension, so no worries there.

"You will now be working with Taruto"

"Hai!" came a little kid's voice.

"…and Pai."

"Hai!" This time a deeper and much older voice answered.

The two mentioned walked over to Kisshu before kneeling before Deep Blue.

"I trust that you know each other already? This time destroy the mews. You can't complain that you're doing everything alone anymore Kisshu." The baby-like voice of Deep Blue stated.

Kisshu smirked. "Yes, now three people are fighting to destroy Earth. What a difference." He noted sarcastically.

"It is." Deep Blue was completely serious. "That is all."

Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu were now by themselves in the alter-dimension.

"So…Taruto, Pai." Kisshu resumed the licking of his beloved ice-cream cone. "As a mark of teamwork, I'll give you each some of what the humans call…ice-cream." Kisshu held out his hand, and a cone suddenly appeared.

"Here, Taruto." He said, handing it to Taruto.

"And, here Pai." Kisshu handed Pai the sundae that he bought.

"I was going to eat it all myself, but then you might be as disapproving as Deep Blue-sama…Ahahahahaha!" Kisshu went into a laughing state for a while.

Taruto and Pai looked at each other. Then they dug into their respective ice-creams.

"Mmm! This is actually good Kisshu!" said Taruto.

"Yes, what a surprise." said Pai.

"Can you tell me where I can get these?" asked Taruto.

"Actually, I do know one good place…"

-----------------Division Nya!----------------------------

It was almost closing time, and suddenly a small child that had the same strange ears and same clothing style as Kisshu came into the ice-cream store.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the same cashier that Kisshu faced.

"Yes. I'd like some ice-cream." said Taruto.

-----------------------Division Nya!----------------------------

Right after Taruto left, Pai went into the store.

"Ice-cream. Now!" he commanded.

"Right away, sir!" said the frightened cashier. She was too scared to ask which flavor, not that Pai cared. He was taking a liking to this frozen treat, possibly even more than Kisshu and Taruto.

----------------------------------Division Nya!-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kisshu and Taruto were having a talk.

"…so chimera animals are edible." finished Kisshu.

"No way! I have to meet Mew Pudding. She is so brave!" said Taruto, awed that someone could take a bite out of a chimera pigeon.

"Be my guest." said Kisshu, waving his hand dismissively.

--------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------------

"Good night, Masha!" said Ichigo.

"Alien, alien!" cried Masha.

"What? Where?"

"Masha was kidding! Masha was kidd" Masha received a punch.

"Masha is sorry…Masha is sorry…"

Ichigo threw a book at Masha. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"How rude…how rude…" said Masha, sulking.

---------------------------------Division Nya!-------------------------------------

Ichigo was sleeping early, but Pudding was wide awake. She decided to take a walk in the park; it wasn't that late. In fact, sunset just passed, and Pudding knew some people that would be happy to see her performance. Pudding arrived at the park relatively fast, but found that it was deserted except for a giant tree where the fountain usually was. The tree had a happy face.

"Pudding doesn't remember a tree there, na no da…that tree looks happy to see me, na no da!"

"Yo!" said Taruto.

"The tree is talking to Pudding, na no da!" squealed Pudding.

"No, turn around!"

"The tree wants Pudding to turn around, na no da!"

Pudding turned around. There was Taruto, looking annoyed.

"Aaah! Kishu shrunk, na no da! Pudding has to help stretch him again, na no da! For the sake of the Earth, na no da! Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphos-is!"

"Gaah!" yelled Taruto, as Pudding made a grab for him.

"Don't move, na no da! Pudding will help na no da!"

Taruto grabbed a bench and tried to pull away. Pudding just kept trying to stretch him out.

"Aaah! I'm not Kisshu, you runt! I'm Taruto!"

Pudding let go, confused. "Eh? Taruto na no da?"

"I don't even look like Kisshu! This is Kisshu!" Taruto disappeared for a second, and came back with a disgruntled looking Kisshu holding an ice-cream cone guiltily. Then Taruto pushed him back into the alter-dimension.

"Eeh? There are two Kisshus? Pudding is confused, na no da!"

"NO! I'm TARUTO!"

"Why are you angry, na no da?"

"Why, you runt…"

Pudding ran up to Taruto and measured them.

"Pudding is taller, na no da!"

"I can fly and you can't!" Taruto stuck out his tongue.

"Pudding can put you in pudding na no da!"

"Yeah right!"

"Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno na no da!"

Taruto found himself in a glob of pudding. He ate himself out.

"You win…"

"Yay! Pudding is amazing, na no da!"

"I'll make you cry someday!" threatened Taruto.

"Ahahaha! Taru-taru, you're funny!"

"Taru-taru?" asked Taruto in disgust.

"Yes, we're friends now, na no da! You make me laugh na no da!"

Pudding reached into her pocket.

"Here, Taru-taru! Na no da!" She held out a candy bar.

"This better not be poison!" said Taruto suspiciously. He eyed the candy bar.

"Ahaha. It's candy, na no da! Take off the wrapper and try it, na no da! Pudding loves candy na no da!"

------------------------------Division Nya!-----------------------------------

"Alien, alien!" cried Masha. That earned it another punch.

"The boy who cried wolf…" stated Masha, tears streaming down. Ichigo hit it again and went back to sleep.

------------------------------Division Nya!--------------------------------

"Mmm! This is as good as ice-cream!" stated Taruto. "But we're still not friends!"

Pudding giggled. "Silly Taru-taru! Pudding knows friends when she sees them!"

Just then, the 'Happy tree' decided to attack. They'd forgotten about it.

Taruto laughed. "I want to see you eat THAT!"

"Pudding doesn't like vegetables, na no da!" stated Pudding.

-------------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------

"You weren't lying, Masha? Oh no!"

Ichigo hurriedly changed out of her pajamas.

-----------------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------

"Pudding kick!" A tree root fell off. The happy face of the tree turned into a sad one.

"Taru-taru! Pudding hurt its feelings, na no da…"

Taruto groaned. "Don't call me that!"

Pudding chopped off more roots before saying: "Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno na no da!"

Just then, Ichigo arrived.

"Mew Ichigo! Help Pudding na no da!"

"Of course! 'Strawberry bell'! Ribbon…Strawberry Check!"

The Happy/Sad tree disappeared.

"Heh, not bad. See ya, Pudding!"

"Bye, Taru-taru!"

"Don't call me that!" said Taruto as he teleported.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ichigo, when they de-transformed.

"Yeah na no da. He likes candy na no da."

"He must be on Kisshu's side…"

"He's a mini-Kisshu na no da. The aliens cloned Kisshu and made him tiny na no da. They named him Taruto na no da."

"No way! Now that you mention it, he does look like Kisshu…They have exactly the same hair!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm updating again! I'm glad that everyone who reviewed enjoyed it! I'm too lazy to reply to reviews right now, so I'm just going to write up the chapter and hope I get even more reviews for this one!

Oh, I also wanted to say that I thought the title of my story was original but apparently it isn't…I was looking at other fics, and someone else had the same idea as me! Oh well…

Chapter 3: Kissing Troubles

"Pai…I'm dissapointed in you…" said Deep Blue.

"Eh? Why?" Pai was astonished. He hadn't even faced the mews yet! He didn't fail any mission yet!

"You like ice-cream better than how much you like me! You of all people!" Deep Blue pouted.

"W-what gave you that idea?" asked Pai.

"You're eating ice-cream right now…and your clothes changed…You're dismissed…"

Pai was left alone then. It was true, he had changed his clothing. His shirt now had a picture of a double-scoop sundae on it. Pai was also eating a sundae in front of Deep Blue. Apparently, he is too good for cones. Also, he seems to be Beep Blue's favorite…

--------------------------Division Nya------------------------------

"How'd your meeting with Mew Pudding go?" asked Kisshu.

"Great! She gave me candy! I saved a little for you…" Taruto gave Kisshu a small bite-sized piece.

Kisshu took it and plopped it in his mouth. His eyes popped. "This is good!"

Taruto flew up and sat on a pillar in the alter-dimension. "So what's our plan to kill the mews?" he asked, bored.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for Pai to get off his ice-cream addiction…he usually comes up with these things…"

"You're the one who introduced him to ice-cream!" said Taruto, pointing at Kisshu angrily.

"It's rude to point…"

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Taruto, lowering his finger.

"Earth…and this great game called 'Simon Says'!"

"I know how to play that!"

"Great! Now we need a Simon!" said Kisshu.

They looked at each other. Then they both screamed, "PAI!"

Pai teleported in front of them.

"N-nice clothes…" said Taruto.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Pai.

"You're Simon." said Kisshu.

"I'm Pai." said Pai.

"Simon." said Kisshu.

"Pai."

"Simon"

"Pai"

"Simon"

"Pai"

"Simon"

"Enough! Taruto, explain this nonsense to me!" said Pai.

"Well, we were going to play Simon Says…" Taruto flew down from the pillar.

"I know that game! Fine, I'll be Simon." said Pai.

"Great!" chorused Kisshu and Taruto.

"Simon says kiss my feet."

"Grrr…" growled Kisshu and Taruto.

They did so.

"Simon says chant Pai."

Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other before starting, "Pai! Pai! Pai! Pai!"

"Silence!"

Kisshu stopped chanting. "Ugh!" Kisshu was out of the game.

"Simon says stand on one foot."

"That's easy!" said Taruto.

"Simon says bring me a sundae."

"He's using me…" said Taruto.

"You think?" answered Kisshu.

Taruto got Pai the sundae.

"Simon says slap yourself.

Kisshu groaned. Taruto was going through a lot of torture.

"Stop."

Taruto stopped.

"I win." said Pai.

"Never…never again…" whispered Taruto.

"Don't worry, I'll be Simon next!" said Kisshu reassuringly.

Taruto looked ready to faint.

"Well, I'm off to see Kitten before we get a plan! See ya!" said Kisshu, teleporting away…

----------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------------

…and he appeared in front of Ichigo's window. She had a day off from school and Café Mew Mew.

"Alien, alien!" said Masha.

Ichigo glared at Masha. Lately, she found it very annoying.

Actually, Ichigo was going to go to the bathroom, but instead looked out the window.

"Hiya, Kitten!" said Kisshu.

"Aaah! Oh, it's just you…" stated Ichigo.

"Just me?" said Kisshu looking hurt. _When did I stop being scary?_, he thought.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo, ready to transform.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you before I started a really long plan to destroy Earth." said Kisshu.

"How sweet, Kisshu-kun!" Then Ichigo gasped and turned red.

Kisshu didn't notice; he was busy kissing Ichigo again. Ichigo gasped again as she turned into a cat.

"Interesting…that didn't happen yesterday…" mused Kisshu. He lifted Ichigo up. "I can't leave you here, can I? You're coming with me Kitten." He grinned.

"Kisshu-kun! I need to use the bathroom!" Ichigo mewed.

"Eh? What do you want?" asked Kisshu, getting ready to teleport.

"I can't hold it in!" Ichigo mewed again.

"I'm not letting you go, Kitten!" Kisshu misinterpreted Ichigo's struggles to get away.

A few seconds later, Kisshu's vein was popping and he had a sweatdrop going down the back of his head.

"That…was not amusing…"

"Ah, what a relief!" said a positively happy cat. "…but how come I'm a cat?"

Kisshu looked disgusted as he teleported to the alter-dimention, having half a mind to drop Ichigo.

--------------------------------------Division Nya-----------------------------------

"Something stinks, Pai…" said Taruto once Kisshu was there. "I'm going to release a chimera animal."

"I'm going too." said Pai. He did not want to stay either.

-------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------

Aoyama walked to Café Mew Mew and asked if Ichigo was there. Mint answered him, and said "No". Aoyama took this opportunity to start talking to Mint. That's when he started his lying streak.

"You're Momomiya-san's friend right? I'm Aoyama Masaya, nice to meet you." He bowed.

"Yes, I am. You may call me Mint." said Mint, bowing also.

"I would like to ask you for some advice regarding Momomiya-san."

Little did Mint know, Aoyama was love-struck by her. He never did like Ichigo in that way, he just dated her because his mother said that he needed a hobby.

Mint nodded, urging him on.

"I don't think she loves me." said Aoyama. "And to be honest, I don't think I like her anymore either. She doesn't like our dates and she is always trying to get away from me. Should I just…dump her?" asked Aoyama.

"Yes, but you should tell her exactly what you told me. And even if she looks like she wants to come back, tell her that you don't want to be a couple anymore." said Mint. "I always admired you two, I never thought you'd break up!"

"Thanks for the advice, Mint-san. If you'd like, I want to get to know you better." said Aoyama, getting ready to leave.

"Okay, let's walk in the park tomorrow after your school finishes and talk it out. Goodbye." said Mint.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" said Aoyama. Mint smiled. She thought that Ichigo's breakup was too good to be true.

--------------------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------

"Alien, alien!" said Masha. It tried to warn the mews, but it was stuck to Ichigo's cell phone. "Ichigo is evil, Ichigo is evil." It chanted.

-------------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------

Taruto and Pai teleported to the park. They decided to make a chimera animal in their favorite place on Earth. Taruto's chimera animal turned into a giant puffball with hands and legs. He was at a loss as to how that happened. Pai's was a walking bench that didn't have hands.

Mew Pudding arrived at the scene first, mostly because she was already at the park. She responded to cries such as, "A walking bench tried to eat me!" and "Help! I'm being chased by a cute puffball!" Pudding already transformed when she confronted the aliens.

"Kisshu was cloned again…na no da." Pudding had taken a look at Pai. "Now they stretched him too much na no da."

Pai paid her no attention. His ice-cream was far more interesting.

"Ribbon…Pudding ring Inferno na no da!"

Pudding sucked the bench into Pudding and also the puffball.

"Ribbon…Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said.

"Mew Mint na no da!"

"Ribbon…Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro chopped at the bench angrily. "How dare you…use a bench for destruction? For that I shall never forgive you!" she stated.

"Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!"

"Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce na no da!"

"Any da now…where's Mew Ichigo?" asked Mew Mint.

"The bench ate her na no da!"

Zakuro gasped. "I knew it! Benches were not made for evil!"

"Eh? Pai, when did the bench eat Mew Ichigo?" asked Taruto.

"My bench is better than your puffball." said Pai in all seriousness.

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Who are you?" asked Zakuro, looking at Pai with disdain. She shall never forgive him for what he did to the poor bench.

"I'm Simon." He answered.

"No, you're Pai." argued Taruto.

"Simon."

"Pai."

"Simon"

"Pai"

"Simon"

"Pai"

"Hold it na no da! He's Simon Pai na no da! Pai is his middle name na no da!" said Pudding, coming to Pai's defense.

Pai looked satisfied and turned his attention back to his sundae.

"Mew Pudding…I'm willing to forgive you for siding with him if you give me more candy." said Taruto.

"Sure, Taru-taru na no da!" said Pudding, giving him another chocolate bar.

"I'm going back to work at Café Mew Mew. Bye!" said Lettuce, since she felt no longer needed.

"And I have to plan my date with Aoyama-kun…Oh, oops, that slipped out!" said Mint, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aoyama oniichan? Isn't he dating Ichigo Oneechan na no da?" asked Pudding.

"He decided he dind't like her anymore. Bye!" said Mint, positively happy.

"You…Simon Pai…To do such a thing to a defenseless bench…" Zakuro was shaking with anger. Taruto, on the other hand, waved to Pudding and dissapeared. He had chocolate smeared all over his face.

"Bye Taru-taru na no da! Zakuro onee-chan, do you think the bench will choke out Ichigo onee-chan na no da?"

Zakuro was now beyond help. She jumped and grabbed Pai. She shook him. "Simon Pai…return the bench back to normal!"

Pai shook her off and flew out of reach. "Under one condition."

"Anything." said Zakuro.

"Get me a sundae." Pai had finished his sundae and needed another one.

"Big Kisshu is very hungry na no da." Said Pudding exasperately.

Zakuro hurriedly got Pai the sundae and Pai returned the bench to normal.

"What about the puffball na no da?"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Pai.

"It's ugly na no da!"

Pai sighed and fixed that too. The puffball turned into a pen.

"Till later." Pai teleported away.

"Goodbye Simon Pai" said Zakuro.

"Pudding needs time to think na no da. What are the aliens thinking na no da? Now there are three Kisshus na no da! Wait till Pudding tells Ichigo Onee-chan! Where is Ichigo onee-chan na no da?" Pudding walked home confused.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was crying in front of the bench. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more…Please through up Ichigo soon…"

--------------------------------------Division Nya------------------------------------

Kisshu got cleaned up and then kissed Ichigo-the-cat. As he thought would happen, she turned back into a human. He was still somewhat mad at the incident however.

"Hehehe…sorry Kisshu-kun…" said Ichigo.

"Kisshu-kun? When did that happen?" asked Kisshu, his eyes softening. His anger was going away.

Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped up. "Ehehehehe…a while ago…"

"So, are you mine?" Kisshu asked, lifting her chin up. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Of course, Kisshu-kun! But I'm still, a mew, I can't fight on your side!"

"No worries, I'll wait till you're stronger honey."

Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to her room. "Next time though, use the bathroom before you see me!" Kisshu left.

"Easy for you to say…" Ichigo looked at her nightstand. There was a framed picture of her and Aoyama.

"Aah…who to choose!" she said, moments flashing in her mind of Kisshu and Aoyama.

"How embarrassing…" Ichigo just had the flashback of her wetting Kisshu…


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back! I wasn't too much in the mood to write, so this chapter isn't very humorous…It's also more on the informative side and it's meant to move the plot forward a little…Very little, trust me…haha

Replies to Reviews:

To Mew Lizzy: My little brother said the SAME thing! Exactly the same! I read him all the stories I write, and I love hearing him laugh, so…Anyway, he didn't really watch much of the series…Oh, back to the reply! My brother said that Pudding doesn't say "na no da" all the time, and I replied to him that she kind of does…but maybe you're both right. Either way, try saying Pudding's lines out loud the way I write them, don't they sound kind of cute? Think of it that way, haha! Also, I know they're OOC…I guess this is kind of a parody? I just wanted to put the story in a light mood and make things funny…I do that a lot! Ice cream was so the last few chapters, Pai will get a new thing soon! He'll outgrow Simon as well! Pai is moving on to bigger and better things!

To Lynyrd Lionheart: I'm glad you like Pudding, I like her too! She holds me story together! Oh, and I noticed the Beep Blue too when I was rereading the chapter. I noticed a bunch of typos…but that one really stands out! I guess you can fill in the Beep with anything you want right? Ahahaha!

To everyone else: Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews really made me laugh!

On with the story!

Chapter 4: New Character!

Lettuce and Pudding were watching their changed friends. They were at Café Mew Mew, working as usual.

Zakuro seemed more distant than usual, as if she were thinking of something. She put slip-covers on every chair to make sure no harm would come upon them.

Mint seemed to have little hearts protruding from her. She wass o happy that she had added extra sugar to her tea.

Ichigo on the other hand, kept having mood swings. She would be happy one moment, gloomy the next, and then back to happy. She would hum a little, dance, and a split second later she looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Lettuce.

"We will never know na no da." answered Pudding.

Lettuce gasped. "The Great Pudding does not know?"

"Pudding does have a thought. Pudding thinks that it has to do with the plant over there na no da."

Lettuce gasped again and looked at the plant. "That's my favorite part of Café Mew Mew!"

"It's also the thing that's making them strange na no da. We might have to get rid of it." said Pudding matter-of-factly.

Lettuce broke into tears. Other than that, life at Café Mew Mew was uneventful.

It was afterward that counted.

Mint offered Zakuro a ride home, and all the mews tagged along. Suddenly, a bear with huge fangs jumped in front of the limo. The chauffeur breaked hard.

"Chimera animal!" said Masha unnecessarily.

Everyone got out of the limo except the driver, who took the opportunity to pull up by the sidewalk.

"Long time no see." said Kisshu. He had seen Ichigo two days ago.

Ichigo looked around her. She had to make sure that no one knew that she was starting to like the alien romantically.

"You!" she pointed at him. "Kisshu! What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just here to see my favorite Kitten. Is there a problem with that? And pointing is rude you know." Kisshu replied. Then he laughed maniacally.

"It's true! He told me that too!" said Taruto. Only his head showed, since he hadn't teleported fully. Then Taruto's head dissapeared as he went elsewhere.

"Chimera animal, go!" ordered Kisshu.

The mews snapped into action, each transforming.

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphos-is!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphos-is!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphos-is!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphos-is!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphos-is!"

The bear patiently waited for them to finish and then attacked. Long claws sprouted from its paws and trapped each of the mews to the ground. They struggled but couldn't move.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Kisshu. "Let's kill the mews one by one, shall we? Attack the blue one first!"

There was a flash and a clink of metal. A man with alien ears and long black hair stood. He was also wearing a long black cloak.

"Who-who are you?" asked Mint.

"I am…the Black Knight. I was born to protect thee."

Mint had a faint bluch on her face. Then she snapped back to action. "Don't just stand there! Release me!" she ordered.

The Black Knight nodded and slashed his sword at the bear. The bear immediately let go of the mews.

"Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon…Mint Echo!"

"Now, Mew Ichigo!" said Zakuro.

"Yeah! 'Strawberry Bell!' Ribbon…Strawberry check!"

The bear disintegrated.

Mint looked around. "Hmm? Where's the Black Knight?"

Ichigo smirked. "You didn't even thank him."

Mint had a nasty look on her face. "If he had the sense enough to free me quicker, I would've thanked him!"

"Che…I'll be back…" said Kisshu. He teleported away.

Everyone ignored him.

"You would think that someone like the Black Knight would come to my rescue!" whined Ichigo.

"No, it would be more of a blue color…" disagreed Mint.

"He'll be back…" said Zakuro.

------------------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------

"Keiichiro…Masha doesn't think Ichigo likes him anymore." said Masha. He was on first name terms with Akasaka.

Akasaka looked mildly surprised. "Would you rather be with anyone else?"

"Masha wants to be with Mew Lettuce."

Akasaka nodded. "She is the nicest." He said thoughtfully.

Masha was chatting with Akasaka while the mews were fighting the bear. He just barely escaped without anyone noticing.

-----------------------------------------Division Nya-----------------------------------------

"I hear your name has been changed to Simon Pai." said Deep Blue.

"It's true. I had it Puddingly changed." said Pai. He was now wearing his usual clothing without any hint of ice-cream. He seemed to be over ice-cream. He must've quit cold turkey.

"I just wanted to get that clear, S.P." said Deep Blue. Their meeting was over and Pai stood in the alter-dimension by himself.

Suddenly, Taruto came teleporting from nowhere and fell on Pai.

"Sorry…what's up Pai?" asked Taruto when he got up.

"The ceiling."

"Eh? You call that a ceiling?" Taruto looked up at the greenish swirls in the alter-dimension. Soon he became hypnotized and fell into a daze.

"Taruto, come here." said Pai, wanting to show Taruto something.

Taruto oveyed, but it was like he wasn't there.

"Taruto, see this? It gives off a great energy reaction. Bring this jewel immediately." said Pai, pointing to a picture on the screen that popped up.

"Yes Pai." said Taruto.

"Eh?" Pai thought that Taruto would force him to come along too. It seemed like there was something wrong with him.

Pai looked up at the "ceiling". Soon, he felt dazed too.

-------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------

Kisshu arrived at the alter dimension ten minutes later. Taruto had not left yet.

"Taruto, Pai! Let's come up with a plan to destroy the new guy, the Black Knight…What is wrong with you two?" asked Kisshu. They were just standing there and not replying to Kisshu at all, which was normally not a good sign.

Kisshu looked up as if that would solve all their problems.

Soon he became hypnotized as well…

------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------

"You idiots!" yelled Deep Blue. No one heard him.

---------------------

Next chapter trailer:

-zoom in on the three aliens- How will our three favorite bad guys get out of this one? They're hynotized and there seems to be no way out. -cut to Masha- Will Masha really start living with Lettuce? And how will Ichigo react? Speaking of reactions -shot of Aoyama leaning on a tree- how will she act when she realizes Mint and Aoyama's new romance? -Zoom in on Black Knight's face- Who really is the Black Knight? -switch to Lettuce- Is Lettuce scarred for life because of Pudding's plant-stabbing words?

Tune in next time to the rebirth of Strawberry Quiche (since there are two stories on with this title now), Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Aha! My fifth day writing this story! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Five: The Power of Water

"Ichigo…I love you, and I won't let you go!" said Kisshu. Ichigo looked at him with stars in her eyes.

Then Kisshu slapped Aoyama with a glove. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept! Ichigo is mine!" said Aoyama.

"Rock, paper, scissors…"

----------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Can you please explain to me and the rest of the class why you're playing that annoying game with yourself?" said the teacher.

Ichigo woke up reluctantly. "I wanted to see who'd win…" she whispered.

"Obviously not you! Pay attention this time." snapped the teacher.

--------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------

Yes, the aliens were hypnotized for an entire day. Taruto slowly made his way out of the alter-dimension to perform the task Pai told him to do ages ago. He didn't know where he was going, and bumped into poles repeatedly. Finally, he bumped into Pudding's house and fell unconscious on top of an unsuspecting Pudding who was bringing in groceries.

"Taru-taru! You'll hurt the groceries, na no da!" lectured Pudding. She hurriedly got up from under Taruto and moved him aside. Then she put the groceries back in their bag.

"Taru-taru? Why are you sleeping na no da?"

Taruto didn't respond.

"You're invited to dinner na no da! Wait here while I pick up my sister na no da!" said Pudding.

Taruto was incredibly injured and even quite bloody. Even if he were conscious, he would not have moved.

Pudding went on her merry way to pick up Heicha.

----------------------------------Division Nya-----------------------------------

"Masha wants to stay with you!" said Masha to Lettuce.

"Sorry Masha, but aren't you Ichigo's?" asked Lettuce.

"Ichigo doesn't want Masha anymore." Replied Masha sadly.

"Nonsense! I'll bring you back to her right now!"

"Nooooo!" screamed Masha, as Lettuce dragged it with her.

-----------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------

(Author's note: believe it or not, this took me a while to come up with…It works best when you sing along, I did!)

"And now, Zakuro will sing a tribute to chairs!" said an announcer.

_We sit on them everyday!_

_We laugh on them, we talk on them!_

_Never do we ever saaay—_

_Thank you in a way!_

Suddenly, Zakuro changed the tune of the song to a sadder one.

_What if they did not exist?_

_Do you even get my gist?_

_With no chairs in the universe,_

_Not even pews in a church…_

_Ever wonder how we'd survive?_

_No, we wouldn't be alive…_

Then Zakuro changed the tune to a happy one again.

_Chairs are the best!_

_Even in the far west!_

_Life couldn't get any better_

_Even if they were made of feathers!_

_So next time you see a chair_

_Re—mem—ber!_

_To say thank you!_

Everyone clapped and patted their chairs lovingly.

-----------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------------------

Once having brought Heicha, Pudding hurriedly cooked a meal, called her siblings to the table, and set up a chair for Taruto. Then she dragged him in and propped him up on the chair. His head kept drooping, so she taped it to the chair.

Then she served the food. Since Taruto was still unconscious, he didn't touch any.

"What's the matter, Taru-taru? You don't like my food na no da?"

All of Pudding's siblings gasped. No one seemed to notice Taruto's closed eyes and injured body.

A vein popped on Pudding's head. She grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over Taruto.

"C-cold…" muttered Taruto. He opened his eyes. "Eh? Where am I?"

"Pudding's house, na no da! I invited you to dinner remember?" Seeing Taruto's blank face, Pudding recapped everything that happened.

"I can't stay, I have to make an incredibly long plan to destroy the mews with Kisshu and Pai!" stated Taruto and tried to get up. He couldn't because his head was taped to the chair.

"You have to stay for dinner na no da!" said Pudding happily.

Taruto ate a bite experimentally. It was actually pretty good.

"Fine, I'll stay…but only for the food!" he said, and dug in.

----------------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------------------

Kisshu stopped wandering around aimlessly and stared at the "ceiling".

-------------------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------------

"So the last thing I remember is looking up at that sky thing in my dimension." explained Taruto. Dinner was over and Pudding's siblings were elsewhere.

"It must have mind-controlled you na no da! And the water I gave you must've cured it na no da!"

"Eh? What if Kisshu and Pai did the same thing as me?" asked Taruto. He started to panic.

"Bring water with you, na no da. The water eats away at the mind-controlling monsters living in your sky, na no da. Then everyone's happy na no da!" declared Pudding.

Pudding got two more buckets of water out of nowhere.

Taruto tried to get up again but the tape prevented him from doing so.

"Do you need help with that, na no da?" asked Pudding. Before Taruto could reply, she grabbed an end of the tape and pulled hard. Taruto's head stung.

"I don't get why you taped me in the first place you runt."

Pudding handed him a lemon drop. "Here's some candy to make you feel better na no da!"

Taruto then proceeded to lift the ultra heavy buckets of water and started to teleport away.

"I dropped in my good luck weights! They're 200 pounds each na no da!" said Pudding. Taruto angrily left without saying bye.

-----------------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------

Lettuce handed Ichigo Masha.

"Masha! I missed you!" Ichigo hugged it tightly.

"Liar, liar!"

"Masha, how rude." said Lettuce. "Say sorry."

"Sorry, Ichigo, sorry."

"Ichigo-sama to you!" snapped Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo-sama, sorry."

Ichigo and Lettuce grinned. This was all a super complicated plan to get Masha to call Ichigo Ichigo-sama. Why they did it, no one will ever know.

------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------

Mint was at the park with Aoyama.

"…People should take care of the environment more…Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start talking about this. I apologize if I bored you Mint-san." said Aoyama.

"It's okay. You made me think. You're right, we should take care of the environment more. Let's take action. You can help me rally people. Then we'll offer prizes to whoever picks up a certain amount of litter and good things like that. I have the money, you know!" Mint winked.

Aoyama suddenly kissed her, something that he didn't do that fast to Ichigo in the original series.

"Thank you." He breathed. "You'll help me make my dream possible."

"Let's meet at the park tomorrow after school. Bring as many people as you can. I'll have flyers ready to hand out by then. Don't be late." Mint turned around and began to leave without saying bye.

"Thank you, Mint-san…" said Aoyama again.

"You're welcome, Aoyama-kun." She said without turning around.

"You can call me Masaya if you'd like." said Aoyama, a little flustered.

"And you may call me Mint only. Good day."

---------------------------------------------Division Nya------------------------------------

"As I suspected…Aha! You are mind-controlled!" stated Taruto.

He grabbed hold of Pai. Then he poured some water on him.

Nothing happened.

Taruto then had a thought—the weights Pudding added!

Taruto used all his strength to pour all the contents of the bucket out.

One large weight bonked Pai on the head.

"Ouch." He said without any emotion.

There was a big red bump on his head.

"Great! You're not mind-controlled anymore! Help me wake up Kisshu!"

After Taruto hurriedly explained the details, Pai helped him lift the bucket and poured everything on Kisshu.

Another large weight bonked HIM on the head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" yelled Kisshu. Other than that outburst, he seemed fine.

Except for a rather large blue bump on his head…

----------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------

"Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama!" said Masha.

"Yeah?" Ichigo was a lot more tolerant of Masha now.

Masha didn't reply. It fell asleep.

Ichigo slapped it awake. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"You're my best friend Ichigo-sama, my best friend."

Ichigo grinned, and then turned up her radio. Zakuro's 'Tribute to chairs' was playing.

Ichigo started to sing along.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a long break from this story, didn't I? Let's just say that I was being lazy…I just thought of the weirdest Pai Moment in school today, so I decided to write it. Which made me remember the story existed! Everyone should be happy I'm so dedicated, haha…

Chapter Six: The Dieter's Nightmare

A week later, the mews were at Café Mew Mew watching an annoyed Mint drink black tea. They only knew she was annoyed because the tea was black. When she is happy, the tea has too much suger. When she's sad, the tea has too little sugar. When she's angry, she forgets to put the tea in altogether. And finally, when she's scared, she drinks herbal tea.

Why was she so annoyed? Mint stirred her tea aimlessly, forgetting that she forgot to put anything in there save for the teabag, and was really not stirring anything. Mint had a flashback, which caused her to nearly pop a vein in annoyance.

----------------------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------------

Mint Flashback Time!—

"Acid rain" is a broad term used to describe several ways that acids fall out of the atmosphere. A more precise term is acid deposition, which has two parts: wet and dry. Wet deposition refers to acidic rain, fog, and snow. As this acidic water flows over and through the ground, it affects a variety of plants and animals. The strength of the effects depend on many factors, including how acidic the water is, the chemistry and buffering capacity of the soils involved, and the types of fish, trees, and other living things that rely on the water." said Aoyama.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Mint. Her short lovesick Ichigo-like spell was fading quickly. Aoyama was boring her. He was like a walking, talking encyclopedia.

"I'm not done yet! Don't you want to hear more, Mint-san?" asked Aoyama.

"No thank you! I don't know why I even invited you to dinner! This is so unlike me. Leave my house now!" Mint ordered. "I don't want to hear anything about acid rain ever again!"

"But…but Mint-san!" protested Aoyama.

"Why did you dump Ichigo in the first place? She loves you and you know it! You're just a filthy lier and a nuisance!" Mint was at her wit's end with all the boring environmental talk. She took back her offer of helping out Aoyama, and now does not want to have a thing to do with him.

"I like you better! You're rich, and I thought you were interested in the environment!" said Aoyama, with a pleading voice.

"Well, guess what? I don't like you, I hate you. And do you want to know what else? You're starting to make me hate the environment. Please leave now, so I can regain my love for our surroundings. Leave before I have to call security."

Aoyama reluctantly got up, and exited the house. He looked back mournfully, but Mint gave him such a cold look that he shivered and left.

--End Mint Flashback!

-------------------------------------Division Nya-----------------------------------------

Afterwards, Mint had security guards placed at the entrance of her mansion to turn away Aoyama, because he turned up nearly everyday to apologize and make up. Mint was so annoyed with his talk of the environment ever since the day she actually got to know him, and just knew that they weren't meant to be. She wondered how Ichigo ever loved him in the first place.

"Mint…" started Zakuro.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" asked Mint, looking up from her tea.

"You're spilling tea on that chair."

Mint gasped, and jumped up. She got out a handkercheif and immediately began wiping the chair.

Ichigo cautiously walked up to Mint, and asked, "Why were you so annoyed, Mint?"

"Because, I got to know Aoyama-baka." answered Mint.

"Isn't he dreamy?" asked Ichigo, with a dazed look on her face. She did not even realize that Mint insulted him.

"If you're a tree." said Mint.

"Aoyama onii-chan is getting married, na no da!" said Pudding, who was quietly listening in before.

Mint and Ichigo stood up at the same time. "WHAT? To who?"

"To whom." corrected Lettuce.

"To Eclaire, na no da!" said Pudding, happily.

"Who's that?" asked Mint. She didn't know any Eclaires.

"Eclaire is my bonsai plant, na no da! She lives near my front door, na no da!"

"Tell them that I said 'Congratulations'." said Zakuro.

"Yes. Please tell them I said so too. When is the wedding?" asked Lettuce.

"The day after tomorrow. They got engaged yesterday, na no da!" put in Pudding.

"That's not much time! I have to buy a new dress for the wedding!" panicked Ichigo. In her head, she thought, _It's okay…Aoyama-kun may be out of the picture, but there's always Kisshu! And if that doesn't work out, there is Shirogane._

Mint panicked as well. "What would they want for a present? Where is the wedding? Are we invited?"

"Eclaire wants a silver comb, na no da. The wedding is at my house. We're invited, na no da." answered Pudding, calmly. "I'm in charge of invitations. Ichigo onee-chan, will you see Kisshu onii-chan? Can you tell him to give these invitations to Taru-taru and Pai na no da?" Pudding handed Ichigo three cards. Then she handed the rest of the mews their invitations.

"Kisshu onii-chan?" asked Lettuce.

"Ichigo onee-chan and Kisshu onii-chan are 100.2 compatible, na no da. I checked it when I was doing fortune telling na no da! Pudding always knows, na no da!"

Ichigo blushed. "Kisshu's dreamy too…" she said, with a second dazed look and brief daydream.

"Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama! Alien, Alien! Chimera animal, chimera" Ichigo punched it before it finished. It was repeating too many things for her to comprehend.

Zakuro realized that Ichigo didn't understand. "Kisshu. Here." she summarized.

"Oooh!" said Ichigo, snapping into action. They ran out of Café Mew Mew, and near Pudding's house, where the aliens were located.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorpho-sis!"

Kisshu and Taruto patiently waited for them to finish transforming. They were about to call forth their newest creation, when Ichigo started to jump up and down.

"What's up, kitten? Why so hyper today?" asked Kisshu.

"Aoyama-kun and Eclaire are getting married! Here's your invitations!" Kisshu flew down and took them, and then passed one to Taruto.

"Where's Pai?" asked Lettuce.

Kisshu's and Taruto's faces fell. They exchanged looks. "You tell them." said Kisshu. Taruto nodded.

"He…he's on a diet…"

"Why?" asked Lettuce.

"He thinks that all that ice-cream gave him too many calories. He's trying to cut down." answered Taruto.

"He can still come to the wedding, right Taru-taru na no da?" asked Pudding.

"Yes, as long as there's salad there."

"I can make the salads!" said Lettuce excitedly. She was looking forward to seeing Pai.

"Okay! Lettuce onee-chan is in charge of salads na no da! I'll make the main course!" said Pudding.

"I'll buy the chairs!" said Zakuro.

"I'll get the wedding cake!" said Mint.

"I'll make the desserts!" said Ichigo. Everyone shuddered.

"Uh…anyway…" said Kisshu, still not recovered fully. "Go chimera animal!"

A large orange jellyfish started to attack. It's tentacles grabbed Ichigo, Zakuro, and Lettuce, and threw them one mile away. Now only Pudding and Mint were left. It lunged at Mint, when a sword clinked it.

"The Black Knight, na no da! He didn't get an invitation!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Hurry! Give him one!" said Mint.

The Black Knight received the invitation.

"Ribbon…Mint Echo!" yelled Mint, shooting the jellyfish in the eye. It shrieked and lunged at her again.

"That wasn't very healthy, na no da. You almost killed it, na no da." said Pudding, disapprovingly.

The Black Knight finished the jellyfish off. "I can't make it to the wedding." he said.

"Why not?" asked Mint.

"I am…Aoyama Masaya." said the Black Knight reluctantly.

"Then…" Mint gasped.

"You're getting married, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Yes! I just got engaged!" said Aoyama. "Eclaire was my ex-girlfriend before Momomiya-san and Mint-san. We used to have pleasant chats together, until she moved."

"Now you can live together, na no da!" said Pudding.

Aoyama transformed back. "I'll be looking forward to it. I hope everyone will be there." Aoyama left.

------------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------

Deep Blue was crying. "My other self is getting married…such a joyous occasion!" His tears of joy didn't seem to run out.

------------------------------------Division Nya------------------------------

"Meat gives a lot of calories. So does bread. So does every food! I can't eat anymore!" said a crazed Pai, throwing things out of his food storage area as he named them. "I cannot resort to anorexia!" he vowed.

--------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------

Ichigo, Zakuro, and Lettuce finally ran back to Pudding's house. They were out of breath, as they had just ran a mile.

Ichigo panted. "You're back, kitten." said Kisshu with a grin on his face.

Taruto looked at Kisshu. "I know we lost, but I kind of don't want to go back to Pai." he said.

"You can stay at my house tonight, na no da! You can stay in one of my brothers' room, na no da!" offered Pudding.

"Okay! Thanks Pudding!" said Taruto. He swooped down, and they both entered the house, leaving everyone else outside staring after them.

"Traiter!" yelled Kisshu. "I'll remember this! I can't face that lunatic alone!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said Zakuro. "He's not 'that lunatic'. He is 'the' lunatic."

Kisshu payed her no mind. "Taruto! You'll be sorry!" he yelled again.

Zakuro 'tsk'ed again, and walked away. She had to make room in her schedule to accomadate for the wedding. She absolutely could not miss that, because it was the union of human and plant.

Lettuce also left, saying that she had to prepare some salads.

Only Ichigo remained. Kisshu was shaking his fist at Pudding's door.

"Good luck with Pai!" yelled Taruto from inside.

"Ah, I'll manage. Kitten, help me out." Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and found out that she was too heavy. They dropped to the floor.

"Ichigo-sama needs to go on a diet too! Ichigo-sama needs to" Ichigo punched Masha so hard that it fainted.

"I think you need to work out, Kisshu." she said.

Kisshu made a face, and then kissed Ichigo. She turned into a cat. "It's much easier this way." said Kisshu. "Just watch yourself." (Author's note: refer to…uh, some chapter that I don't remember. He means to make sure she doesn't wet him like last time)

Ichigo mewed angrily and bit him. Kisshu winced, but teleported safely. He kissed her again, to turn her back into a human, and because he enjoyed it.

They were in the alter-dimension, and what they witnessed is possibly one of the scariest moment in all of history.

Pai was burning all the food in the alter dimension…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is really late!

Guess what, guess what, guess what? This chapter's dedicated to PrettyPinkSugar! Isn't that awesome? They're the ones who told me to do a holiday chapter! You can ask for dedications from now on, 'cuz they're cool!

Plus, there's a guest star in this chapter! She might not be in all the chapters, but here we go!

Chapter Seven: Cold Feet on Christmas Day

Everything was really hectic. Lettuce ran out of lettuce and had to run over to the supermarket, and while she was there, she remembered that it was Christmas Eve. She quickly called Mint to take care of the decorations. Mint decided that she didn't want to get the wedding cake anymore, and called Ichigo to do that. That was probably a bad idea.

Ichigo got the phone call, and then had to run around looking for a place to cook in the alter-dimension. Kisshu pointed it out to her. After thirty seconds, the alter-kitchen was pretty much destroyed. Kisshu heard explosions from time to time, but he had to worry himself with Pai.

"Uh…Pai…" he started.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy here?" yelled Pai. The food was all burnt, and he was kneeling in front of a big tombstone labeled, "Here lies the remains of our food".

"You have to eat something! You'll starve!" Kisshu yelled back.

Pai laughed at that. "I won't starve…because I have Deep Blue!"

Kisshu's mouth fell open. "You're going to eat Deep Blue? I didn't know It was edible!"

Just then, there was an explosion from the alter-kitchen. Kisshu gave Pai a puppy-dog look, and whined, "You're the best cook! You have to help Kitten make desserts!"

Pai looked hypnotized. "Desserts…"

"Yes. Like pudding, remember that? And brownies…tiny morsels of chocolaty heaven… Chocolate-chip cookies…Every bite is loaded with yummy chocolate chips…You have the power to make these!" said Kisshu.

Pai was drooling during Kisshu's monologue. "Yes! Yes! I must have these desserts! Show me to the kitchen!"

"You have to make a wedding cake too." Kisshu led Pai to the alter-kitchen. The place was totally wrecked. Ichigo was sitting on top of a table reading a magazine. She looked like she gave up.

"What were you making?" asked Pai cautiously.

"Food." answered Ichigo. She took out a burned 'thing' from the oven. "Doesn't it look delicious?"

Kisshu took it and bit into it. His face turned red and he spit it out. "What is that? It's so spicy! How is that dessert?"

"I was making dessert?" asked Ichigo.

"Out of the way!" said Pai. Ichigo hurriedly jumped off the table. Her and Kisshu saluted Pai.

"Both of you are my cooking assistants." said Pai, pacing in front of the two. "We need to have this done by tomorrow morning. Give me ten pushups!"

Ichigo and Kisshu did the pushups, then saluted Pai again. They were in for a long day….

----------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------------------

"What are we making for the wedding?" asked Taruto.

"Barbeque ramen, shrimp ramen, miso ramen, lobster ramen, salmon ramen, lettuce ramen for Pai, potato ramen, lamb chop ramen, meatball ramen, beef ramen, and regular ramen na no da." said Pudding.

"What about drinks?" asked Taruto. "And what about Eclaire?"

"Grape juice, eggnog, banana milkshake, soda, and water na no da." said Pudding.

-----------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------------------------

Mint was taking care of decorations at Pudding's house. Since that was such a stressful job, she brought a lot of tea with her. She called up Shirogane because he has such good taste in decorations, and paid him $50 an hour. Mint sat at a secluded table in Pudding's front yard and drank tea while Shirogane did the work.

Mint put extra sugar in her tea.

---------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------------

Zakuro, meanwhile, was taking care of the seating arrangements, and the tables. She had a truckload of seats and tables dropped off to Pudding's house. Each chair had a beautiful picture depicting two willow trees on every slipcover. The tablecloths were green, in the design of a large leaf.

---------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------------------------

"Taru-taru! You get started on the invitations na no da!" said Pudding excitedly, pointing to a large list consisting of pretty much everyone in Tokyo. Near the list was a stack of elaborate stationary and a fountain pen accompanied by many different colors of ink.

"Why should I help?" asked Taruto, gazing at the stack warily.

"Because, I have to make the food! Pleaasee, na no da?" asked Pudding, making a puppy dog face.

"No!" said Taruto, turning his head to face the other direction.

"I'll give you caanddy na no da!" said Pudding, waving a candy bar in front of his face.

Taruto tried not to get tempted, and turned completely around. "No!"

"Then I'll just have to put you into pudding na no da! Pudding Ring, Infer" Pudding was interrupted.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just don't put me into Pudding!" said Taruto, walking over to the invitations.

"Thank you, Taru-taru, na no da! You're the best!" Then Pudding got a humongous pot that was twenty times her size and somehow got it outside the house, where there was large cooking fire and a hook on top of it. She hung the pot on the hook, and carted a big wagon that was about half the size of the pot, and dumped in a lot of 'Instant Ramen' packs.

Then, Pudding got a large stick, since she was really strong, and a huge bucket of water. She put the water in, and the large stick was to help her mix.

She had her own special way to make ramen, and it was going to turn out great!

-------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------

"Are you nervous, Éclaire? I sure am!" said Aoyama, looking at the bonsai plant fondly.

The plant didn't respond. "Don't worry, it will go just fine! You look beautiful by the way." Aoyama continued.

------------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------------------

"One last thing, Taru-taru! Don't send out invitations to people who have an 'i-u' combination in their names na no da! Like Miu!" said Pudding, in one of her stops back at the house.

"Okay, Pudding." said Taruto, who felt blackmailed into helping Pudding. He crossed off a bunch of names on the list.

Heicha came downstairs, and said, "Do you need any help, Oneechan?"

"Yup, na no da! Can you help me carry some water outside, na no da?"

"Sure, oneechan na no da!" said Heicha.

-------------------------------------Division Nya--------------------------------------------

Everything was almost set up.

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Pai came to drop off the dessert and cake at Pudding's house. Then Ichigo panicked because it was Christmas Eve, and dragged Kisshu over to the mall.

Pai listened in on their conversation and ran to the mall too.

Taruto finished the invitations, and Pudding finished all the ramen. They went to the mall too.

Lettuce finished the salad and had to go to the mall to buy presents.

Shirogane was irritated because of Mint's lack of work, but he didn't procrastinate and already had the presents wrapped and ready.

Mint was ready too.

Akasaka was also done with presents. He was making a special dish for the wedding and for Christmas the next day.

Zakuro had her presents ready as well. She was a star, she wouldn't forget anything like that!

----------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------------------------

(author's note: This is for my friend, who wanted to be in here! Her name is a bit changed here)

Chiuna felt left out when all her neighbors got invitations to a wedding and Christmas event. The wedding was between human and plant, and she wasn't even invited! She snatched an invitation from her little sister, and read it:

Dear Erinu,

You are cordially invited to Aoyama Masaya and Eclaire Sequoia's

Wedding which will take place tomorrow,

Which is the same day as Christmas.

Please bring in Christmas presents and Wedding presents.

Note: Do not bring anyone with an i-u combination in their names.

For example, anyone like Chiuna. They

Can only be invited if they are a Mew

Which is impossible because there are only five of them.

Shirogane Ryou only shot five of them with those

DNA thingies.

"What? I'm not invited because of some stupid rule! I can only come if I'm a Mew, huh? Well guess what, then I'll become a Mew!" said Chiuna angrily.

"Um…Chiuna…You're not a Mew…" said Erinu.

"Be quiet Erinu! I am a Mew now! Just watch!" Chiuna had watched the Mews come on TV, which was mostly by accident.

Chiuna ran to her room and came back with a cool looking outfit. She had fake fangs on, and a black dress that had printed flames all over it. Her shoes were pointy and looked like they were made out of snake-skin.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Erinu, disgusted.

"I'm Mew Chiuna! With dragon DNA!" said Chiuna excitedly.

"Dragons don't exist." said Erinu.

"Yes they do! Go away Erinu!" said Chiuna angrily.

"First give me my invitation back!" retorted Erinu.

"Only when you say that dragons exist!" said Chiuna.

"Hold on…" said Erinu. "How are you going to fight? Let's say they believe you…"

"Wait one second!" said Chiuna. She rushed back into her room. When she came back, she was holding a rubber axe and a bag of confetti.

"Ribbon Chiuna…Dragon Rhapsody!" Chiuna threw confetti in the air for a dramatic effect and threw the rubber axe at Erinu.

"I'm not even going to reply to that…" said Erinu coolly, as she snatched her invitation back from Chiuna and walked out of the room.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" yelled Chiuna.

----------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------

The next morning…

"Pudding Onee-chan, do you need anymore water?" asked Heicha, carrying a large bucket of water.

"No, Heicha-chan, na no da! Be careful na no da!" said Pudding.

"Yeah, Heicha…" said Taruto, who was still there, and woke up early with Pudding to have some breakfast.

"I-I can't na no da!" said Heicha, alarmed. The bucket fell, and water went all over the floor.

Since people have to take off their shoes before entering a Japanese house (author's note: I'm pretty sure I got that right) everyone got their feet wet and cold when they entered.

The floor was soaked all over the house.

------------------------------------Division Nya----------------------------------------------

Guests started to pour in. Most of them just came in, dropped their wedding present to Aoyama and Éclaire, and angrily left because their feet were cold.

Soon, only Erinu, Chiuna, Mint, Zakuro, Aoyama, Eclaire, Pai, Taruto, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, Kisshu, Akasaka, Heicha, Pudding's brothers, and Shirogane were left.

Pudding did the honors of marrying Aoyama to Eclaire, and than they had a wedding lunch, since it was lunch by the time they finished.

Everyone dug into the ramen.

Author's note: Sorry, that was a bit rushed. The next chapter will be the opening of presents and the questioning of Chiuna. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

1Hi! This came really late didn't it…Yeah, I STILL have to get everybody to open the Christmas presents, and it's like…Febuary….heh…This chapter'll be short, sorry about that! But with the magic of spacing, it'll look LONG! Yay!

Chapter Eight: Opening Presents with Pai

Surprisingly enough, all of Pudding's special ramen finished between the mews, the aliens, Chiuna and Erinu, and everyone else.

"That was a great celebration." said Aoyama, picking up Eclaire's pot. "I'm afraid I have to go now. It was fun seeing all of you! Thanks so much for everything!"

"Aw, Eclaire says she loves you na no da!" said Pudding.

Aoyama smiled at Eclaire, and then exited Pudding's house. Everyone waved.

"Let's open presents now!" said Ichigo excitedly. She jumped around and started to dance.

Everyone huddled near the Christmas tree. "Who's first?" asked Lettuce.

"I think you should go, Zakuro onee-sama!" said Mint.

"No…maybe Shirogane-san." said Zakuro, looking at Shirogane. Their eyes met, although there really wasn't any expression.

"I'll go! I'll go!" said Ichigo excitedly.

"No, na no da! Pai oniichan should!" said Pudding.

"Oniichan?" asked Pai.

"Yes, Pai should go!" said Lettuce, looking at Pai and blushing.

"Fine." Pai glanced at the stack of presents and took a deep breath. He reached out for one.

"That one's from me!" said Ichigo happily. The present was wrapped in pink wrapping paper, and the ribbon was a dark red.

Pai opened it to reveal…sardines.

"Thank you…Mew Ichigo." he said. "I refuse to comment on it."

Ichigo took that as a compliment and grinned.

The next present Pai opened was from Chiuna. It was a mallet. "Ah…that is…useful." he said.

Chiuna beamed. "I didn't even know who you were! I just brought extra presents!"

"Thank you for sharing…" said Pai.

Then…from Erin. It was a salt shaker.

"I figured you'd like salt as much as I do! It can go on anything!" said Erin.

"Even chocolate?" asked Pai, drooling.

"He really likes desserts now." Kisshu whispered to Lettuce. Lettuce squeaked, and grabbed her present from the stack.

"I'll be right back!" she said, and ran out the door.

The next present was from Zakuro.

"You got me…a dress." said Pai.

"Of course! I have extras, that I couldn't use for slipcovers for chairs. They're much too girly. The chairs complain sometimes." said Zakuro.

Akasaka got Pai a cupcake, and somehow managed to wrap it. Shirogane got Pai a golden comb, which apparently was made of sapphire and painted in a golden color. Mint got Pai a napkin, and Taruto got Pai a basket. Pudding gave him a frying pan, and Masha gave a sewing machine.

Kisshu's present was the best. Pai actually reacted to Kisshu.

"Open mine, Pai! Open mine! Open mine! Open mine! Open mine!" chanted Kisshu.

"OKAY, I'LL OPEN YOURS!" yelled Pai, annoyed.

"Hey, did you know that if you add an 'n' to your name, it becomes 'pain'?" asked Kisshu. (author's note: I just did that in a typo, it is so AWESOME!)

"Amazing." said Pai, as he unwrapped Kisshu's present. Then his eyes popped out.

"Y-you got me…you got…I can't believe…" Pai was speechless.

"That's a cool present, na no da!" said Pudding.

"It's a…tombstone." said Mint.

"Pai's name is engraved on it. For some reason it says, A.K.A. Sardon Cyniclon." said Zakuro.

"Pai is a secret agent, na no da! He has another identity!" said Pudding excitedly.

"Hush, Pudding…No one's supposed to know!" said Pai, trying to quiet her down.

"I'm sorry Pai…but it's not everyday that an Oniichan becomes a secret agent na no da." said Pudding.

"Where's Lettuce? She has the last present for Pai." said Ichigo.

Suddenly, Lettuce slammed the door back as she entered the room. "I have…PAI'S PRESENT!" she said triumphantly.

Everyone clapped.

Lettuce panted as she delivered the present. "Oh yeah, I got this one from the cashier at the ice-cream place. She says that you're hot."

Pai opened the thing from the ice-cream cashier. He looked positively happy when he saw what he got. "A- a giftcard for ice-cream!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were over ice-cream." said Taruto.

"I was…but you know…you have to use gift cards before they expire…" said Pai.

"That gift card is evil na no da!" said Pudding, grabbing the gift card. She put it into her mouth and swallowed.

"Why did you do that?" asked Pai.

"The ice-cream cashier person is a minor character na no da! You can't fraternize with minor characters na no da! Even if you are a secret agent!" said Pudding.

"Tsk…we learn something new about Pai every day." said Ichigo.

"Oh no, look at the time…" said Chiuna sadly, looking at her watch.

"Yeah…we have to go…" said Erinu.

"We only brought presents for Pai anyway." said Chiuna.

"Even though we said we got extra…" said Erinu.

"Basically, we were lying…" said Chiuna.

"That, and Chiuna's not a Mew." said Erinu.

"WHATT?" yelled Ichigo. Then she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I…I trusted you…and you…you…"

"BYE!" Chiuna and Erinu ran out of Pudding's house.

"Well, open Lettuce's present now!" said Zakuro.

Lettuce blushed. Pai took her present from her, and started to unwrap slowly.

…slowly…

…slowly….

…he was halfway there….

Three-quarters…..

….you can almost tell what it is….

….almost….

….seven-eigths there…

Pai successfully unwrapped Lettuce's present after a lot of suspense. It was…

A whole package!

The box was filled with things fresh from the supermarket.

A pack of cookies was thrown in it, and so were some brownies. There were a few bags of chips, and even an envelope. There was an ice-cream cake and a dozen doughnuts.

"Thank you, Mew Lettuce!" said Pai, grinning at her.

"I still think my present was better…" mumbled Kisshu. Pai hit him with the frying pan given from Pudding.

"Ow…" said Kisshu. There was a purple bump on his head.

Then Pai gathered all his presents in a sack. He teleported to the alter-dimension, put the sack away, and then came back.

--------------------------------Division Nya---------------------------------------------------

"NOOO! MY OTHER HALF IS MARRIED! I CAN'T GO ON!" Deep Blue yelled.

Deep Blue is a schizophrenic. It has issues. One part of it is now married…to a bonsai plant.

"Oh well…at least Eclaire's cute." said Deep Blue.

Then Deep Blue heard Pai dump his Christmas presents in the alter-dimension, and so it moved to new crisises.

"NOO! PAI IS MORE POPULAR THAN ME!" It yelled. "I DIDN'T GET ANY PRESENTS! I ALWAYS THOUGHT PAI WAS ANTI-SOCIAL!"

--------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------

"So who's next?" asked Ichigo.

"Let's play rock paper scissors na no da! You can't play, Pai oniichan, because you already unwrapped your presents." said Pudding.

(By the way, Pudding's siblings were…away. They went somewhere. Um….they went on a picnic. Yeah, that's it!)

Next chapter:

Everyone left plays rock paper scissors to choose who unwraps presents next.


	9. Chapter 9

And…here's the next one! I have to get all the presents opened up you know…then afterwards, I actually have to get the Mew Aqua deal in, and then marry off Deep Blue and let the aliens take over the world and ban hurting chairs…and there's basically the whole plot, yay!

Please review if you want me to do a Valentine's Day chapter, which I could probably squeeze in sometime…

Chapter Nine: Opening Presents…Part Two

"Pai oniichan, you have to be the judge na no da!" said Pudding.

Pai nodded. "The rock-paper-scissors tournament will be divided into sections. All the Mews, besides Ichigo, will face off against each other. Then Ichigo, Kisshu, Akasaka, and Shirogane will go. Whoever wins from each section will battle each other. Then, the winner plays against Masha."

"Masha? But Masha doesn't even have hands!" protested Mint.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Zakuro.

"N-no, Zakuro onee-sama!" said Mint hurriedly.

"Round One…Mew Mint vs. Mew Zakuro." said Pai.

Mint chose rock, Zakuro chose scissors.

"I win!" said Mint happily.

"Round Two…Mew Mint vs. Mew Lettuce." said Pai.

Lettuce chose scissors, and Mint did as well.

"Do it again." said Pai.

Lettuce…paper. Mint…scissors.

"I win again!" sqealed Mint.

"Round Three…Mew Mint vs. Mew Pudding." said Pai.

Pudding….rock. Mint…paper.

"You're just lucky, na no da…" said Pudding sadly.

"The first section's winner is Mew Mint. Now it's time for the second section." said Pai formally. "Round Four…Akasaka vs Shirogane."

Akasaka…rock. Shirogane…scissors.

"Akasaka wins the fourth round. Round Five…Akasaka vs. Kisshu." said Pai.

Akasaka…scissors. Kisshu…rock.

"I win! I win! I win! In your face, um…what's your name again?" Kisshu blanked out.

"Akasaka Keiichiro." said Akasaka, smiling kindly.

"Round Six…Kisshu vs. Ichigo." said Pai.

"Maybe I should go easy on you, Kitten." said Kisshu.

"No, show her what you're made of, Kisshu oniichan na no da!" said Pudding.

Kisshu…scissors. Ichigo…paper.

"Aww…I wanted to win…" whined Ichigo.

"Sorry Kitten, it happens. I am THE master of this game!" said Kisshu.

"Winner of the second section is Kisshu. Round Seven…First Division Winner, Mew Mint, vs. Second Division Winner Kisshu." announced Pai.

"I'm definitely winning this one!" said Mint, grinning.

"No way…if I didn't let Kitten win, what makes you think you'll win?" asked Kisshu.

"Begin!" said Pai impatiently.

Mint…paper. Kisshu…paper.

"Again!" said Pai.

Kisshu…rock. Mint…rock.

"Again!" said Pai.

Mint…scissors. Kisshu…rock.

"Kisshu is the winner! Now Kisshu must battle Masha, the champion!" said Pai.

"You're going to lose, Masha…" said Kisshu confidently.

"No way! No way!" said Masha.

Masha…scissors. Kisshu…paper.

"NOOO!" Kisshu yelled dramatically.

Ichigo had tears in her eyes. She was rooting for Kisshu.

"And Masha is the next to open presents! After Masha finishes that, Masha gets to pick the next person!" concluded Pai.

"I guess Masha really is the champion…I'm glad I didn't face it! I would've been so nervous!" said Mint.

"Yeah." agreed Zakuro.

Everyone huddled around the Christmas tree again, but this time it was Masha in the front.

"Masha will open Ichigo's present first! Masha will" Ichigo slapped it.

"Hurry up will you?" said Ichigo rudely.

"You should really take better care of your…Masha, Kitten." reprimanded Kisshu.

Ichigo stuck a tongue out at him.

Masha opened Ichigo's present first. It was a single strand of yarn. "Thank you Ichigo-sama, thank you Ichigo-sama!" said Masha. Ichigo punched it.

"You should've called me Ichigo-sama before, but you forgot!" said Ichigo.

Masha had tears streaming down its eyes.

Then it opened Lettuce's present. It was a carrot.

Shirogane gave it a match.

Akasaka gave it some gasoline.

Pai gave it a complicated book on heart surgery. As soon as Masha got it, it glanced at Ichigo evilly.

Mint gave Masha a sleeping bag that was Ichigo's size.

Pudding gave Masha a piece of paper.

Taruto gave Masha a fork.

Kisshu gave Masha a stapler.

"Oh yeah, Deep Blue really liked you." said Kisshu.

"It gave you a present too." said Taruto, handing Masha a box.

"Yes, another present! Another present!" exclaimed Masha. Masha opened the box. Inside the box was wrapping paper.

"It's beautiful! It's beautiful!" said Masha. Ichigo punched it again.

"Masha, you didn't say that about my present!" said Ichigo.

"Sorry Ichigo-sama, sorry…" said Masha.

-------------------------------------------Division Nya-------------------------------------------------

"I believe that Masha is my long-lost brother!" exclaimed Deep Blue, holding up a picture of Masha.

------------------------------------------Division Nya-----------------------------------------

Masha gathered up all of its presents into a sack as well.

"Who's going next, Masha?" asked Shirogane.

"I'll go next, Masha." said Ichigo, glaring at it.

"Mew Lettuce will go next, Mew Lettuce!" said Masha.

Mew Lettuce beamed.

Next chapter:

Lettuce opens her presents.


End file.
